


Kasey's Story

by zibal_01



Series: Hitting Rock Bottom [6]
Category: Original Work, Sport; Ice Hockey
Genre: M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurplePitty616161](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePitty616161/gifts).



"Do you know, no-one's ever asked me that," Kasey replied, surprise etching his tone.  "I suppose that's because I wasn't really involved."

"Jonny's your twin brother," Joe stated.  "He was involved, so it must have effected you in some way.  I mean, Jonny was having nightmares."

"Yeah," Kasey slumped in his seat, scrubbing his hands over his face.  Joe shouldn't have been surprised by how similar Kasey and Jonny's mannerisms were but, given how different their personalities were, he was.  "I could hear him pacing around the apartment for the first few nights after Colby received his concussion.  He said that every time he closed his eyes he saw Colby, lying in a growing pool of blood.  But, once we got news that Colby was fine, other than the concussion, everything settled down...

"Jonny was fine for a couple of weeks, then he started getting quieter," Kasey smiled, wryly.  "I mean, Jonny's not exactly loud at the best of times, but he became more introverted - and that scared me.

"I usually know what Jonny's thinking, what's going on in his head but, this time, I had no idea," Kasey paused, smiled slightly, then continued.  "Then it struck me - he was moping!"

"Moping?" Joe sounded confused.

"Yeah, moping of all things," Kasey confirmed.  "And, I realised that he was missing Colby.

"I sent Jonny to find Colby," Kasey met Joe's eyes, a seriousness more associated with Jonny about him.  "If I hadn't, Jonny wouldn't have witnessed Colby's "accident"... he wouldn't have started having nightmares again... wouldn't have needed a psychiatrist..."

"But," Joe said quietly, "if Jonny hadn't witnessed it Colby probably wouldn't have got the help that he needed."

Kasey thought about that.  Yes, it was true that Colby would probably not have admitted to what had really happened... but, did it really have to be at Jonny's expense?

"I watched Jonny fall apart, and there was nothing that I could do to help him.  Everything was dependent on how Colby was," Kasey stared down ay his hands, continuing softly.  "If Colby hadn't made it, I really think that I would have lost Jonny..."

There was a long silence.  What could Joe possibly say to that?  He decided that there was nothing, so he waited.

"The nightmares started straightaway... I'm pretty sure that Jonny didn't have an undisturbed night's sleep for a month after Colby's "accident"," Kasey paused for breath.  "Two practice sessions after the "accident" Coach Jacobs put Jonny off the ice - he couldn't skate, kept tripping himself up, and was a danger to everyone on the ice - especially himself.

"About ten minutes later, I followed him to the locker room.  Coach sent me to make sure that Jonny was ok prior to the rest of the team hitting the locker room.  He wasn't," Kasey advised.  "I found him slumped in the showers.

"I knew that he couldn't go on like that.  I spoke to Coach Jacobs who placed Jonny on medical leave.  After a bit of searching, we managed to find a good psychiatrist and, for the first few sessions, I went too," Kasey commented.  "I couldn't trust Jonny to go alone and, even though he didn't speak, I told the psychiatrist why I was worried about him, and that actually helped me.

"Jonny was diagnosed with PTSD.  I didn't stop worrying, but I knew that he was getting the help that he needed," Kasey smiled.

"Then Colby was brought round.  That worried me... really worried me.  We didn't know if he would be ok, or if he would want anything to do with any of us," Kasey continued, "but he was fine.  No permanent damage apart from the loss of his spleen..."

"Is that the large scar?" Joe asked, indicating towards his abdomen with his hand.

"Yeah," Kasey confirmed, nodding his head as he spoke.  "And he was thrilled to see Jonny, which really pleased me.

"But, do you know what?  They've been so good for each other.  I'm not going to say that I don't worry because I do, but they've been together for over five years now.  Jonny's happy, and Colby seems to be holding himself together."

"Does... does Jonny still get nightmares?" Joe asked.

"Sometimes," Kasey confirmed.  "PTSD doesn't go away overnight, and this week has been particularly bad for him.  But, Colby will get him through it."

"And what about you?" Joe cocked his head to the side.  "Colby and Jonny have each other.  Who do you have?"

Kasey smiled, softly, and checked his watch.  It was getting late.  He stood, "That's a story for another day," he ruffled Joe's hair.  "I need to get home to them and you need to get some rest.  I'll see you tomorrow..."


End file.
